


Agent East

by christarennerston



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You're needed for a mission, if you choose to accept it, to help Brandt and Hunt at a classy party





	

You loaded your gun and stuck it in the holster attached to your belt. Putting your hair up in a ponytail and slipping your shoes on; you heard a car horn outside your place. The lights went off and you locked and closed the door before heading quickly to the car and getting in.

Light clicking was heard from the laptop in one of the men’s lap. You tried not to pay him any mind, but it was hard at seeing how handsome he was. Instead, you focused on the man in front of you, Ethan Hunt. 

“Agent East, we have a job for you if you choose to accept it,” Ethan told you, handing you an iPhone.

You nodded before nodding over to the guy with the computer. With feeling eyes on him, he looked up before holding out his hand. “Agent Brandt.”

Shaking his hand, enjoying the warmth, you pulled away before using the iPhone and punching in your personal code. 

“Agent East, you have been chosen for a mission, if you choose to accept it. IMF needs you to break into the embassy in Tibet for a file. The file name is ‘Red Hawk,’ bring it back to us. Agent Brandt and Agent Hunt will be your partners. Remember, if any of you are captured or killed, we will deny your affiliation to us. This message will self destruct in five seconds.”

Rolling down the window, you threw the phone out before it exploded in your hand. “Why call me in?”

“We may need a... woman’s touch when we get to the embassy,” Brandt said with a slight smirk.

Your part of the mission was very simple: you and Brandt would enter the embassy as a married couple to keep the ambassador busy while Ethan would sneak inside to grab the folder.

***** 

Brandt wrapped his arm with yours as he led you inside to the gala being held. He dressed up nicely in his tux and his brown hair gelled to the side, you even told him so. “Thanks, that dress looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” you told him as you looked down. Your dress was silver with sheer white on the torso area before falling down to your shoes in the same satin material of the bodice. Not something you would normally where by any means.

As you and Brandt kept the ambassador hanging from your every word, you gave Brandt a look that said 'I’ve got this,' which made him smile.

“I’ll be back with some drinks.” Brandt leaned down and gave you a quick peck on the lips. Both of your eyes widened at realizing what had happened, but thankfully masked your surprise before anyone noticed.

“Got it, go ahead and leave the party,” Ethan said in your earpiece.

Brandt came back with a couple of flutes of champagne and handed one to you. Taking a sip, you told your target that you wouldn’t keep anymore of his time and Brandt led you away. After placing the glasses down, the two of you walked out the door and waited for your car. Getting in, Brandt sped off, his knuckles white as he gripped the wheel.

“Are you alright, Brandt,” you asked, wondering what had gotten into him.

Brandt didn’t answer for the longest time as he dodged traffic. Finally, he pulled the car to the side of the road. You watched him as he looked at you, his green hazel eyes filled with a darkness you couldn’t put your finger on.

You weren’t able to before Brandt reached over and grabbed you by your waist, his lips finding yours in a hungry kiss.


End file.
